Power Rangers Jumanji
} |intro =Power Rangers Jumanji/Theme Song |sentai = Jumanji (film series) |previous = Power Rangers Old Sharks |next = Power Rangers Game Shakers}} 'Power Rangers Jumanji '''is the fourth season of Mihailo-Mateja's Power Rangers Series. This is the fourth season in the Power Rangers Jumanji Series with 2 seasons and 25 episodes. Plot In Brantford, New Hampshire (1996), teenager Alex Vreeke is given the ''Jumanji board game by his father, who found it on a beach after it was thrown into a river 27 years earlier. Uninterested, Alex sets the game aside. That night, it transforms into a video game cartridge which catches Alex's attention when he is awakened by the Jumanji drum beats. When he begins playing it, he disappears into the game. Twenty years later, four students at Brantford High School are given detention: Spencer Gilpin and his ex-best friend Anthony "Fridge" Johnson due to Spencer's doing Fridge's homework, Bethany Walker for calling her friend during class and talking back to her teacher, and Martha Kaply for insulting her coach and refusing to participate in PE. In the school basement where they are serving their detention, Fridge discovers Alex's discarded video-game system, which he and Spencer decide to play. Although it has five playable characters, they are unable to select the first one, so they choose two others and convince the girls to play as the remaining two. When they begin, the four of them get sucked into the game. They land in a jungle in the forms of their game avatars. Spencer is a tough, muscular explorer and archaeologist named Dr. Smolder Bravestone. Fridge is a diminutive zoologist named Franklin "Mouse" Finbar. Martha is a commando and martial arts expert named Ruby Roundhouse. Bethany is an overweight male cartographer named Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon. Each of them have three lives marked on their arms and Bethany immediately loses one after being eaten by a hippopotamus. Spencer deduces that if they lose all three, they die in real life. They learn the game's story from non-player character Nigel Billingsley: Corrupt archeologist Russell Van Pelt stole the Jaguar's Eye, a magic jewel, from its shrine. Van Pelt became possessed by its power, which placed all the jungle's animals under his control, cursing Jumanji. Nigel escaped Van Pelt with the jewel and the players must return it to the jaguar statue to lift the curse and call "Jumanji" to leave the game, warning them that Van Pelt will stop at nothing to retrieve the jewel. They retrieve a missing piece of the game's map from a Bazaar, but are attacked by Van Pelt's men. The four are rescued by Alex, the missing fifth player, whose avatar is pilot Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough. Taking shelter in a jungle house built by the game's previous player, Alan Parrish, after having already lost two lives, Alex believes that he has been in the game for a few months and is distressed to learn that it has really been twenty years. The newcomers vow to help him return home. They break into a transportation shed, commandeering a helicopter, but Fridge drops the jewel into an albino rhinoceros herd. Spencer sacrifices one of Fridge's lives by pushing him out of the helicopter as a distraction and retrieves the jewel. Alex loses his last life when a mosquito bites him, but Bethany performs CPR and transfers her second life to him. Arriving at a path leading to the statue, the players are surrounded by a pack of jaguars and Van Pelt's forces. They outmaneuver their opposition while Spencer and Martha race to the statue. Van Pelt confronts Martha and demands the jewel, but she purposely gets a snake to bite her, allowing her to respawn and to get the jewel to Spencer. Now on their last lives, the players end the game, destroying Van Pelt, and return to the school basement without Alex. They find the formerly dilapidated Vreeke home restored and decorated for a Christmas family gathering. An adult Alex arrives, having returned to 1996 when the game ended. Now married with children, he reveals he named his eldest daughter after Bethany out of gratitude for her saving his life. The four have become friends after their experiences in the game. Spencer and Fridge have reconciled, Bethany has begun caring for others more than herself and plans a summer wilderness backpacking adventure, and Martha and Spencer have become romantically involved. When they hear Jumanji's drumbeats, Fridge destroys it with a bowling ball to prevent anyone from playing it. Characters Rangers Main article: Jumanji Rangers Gallery Fin_001.jpg|Smolder Bravestone Prj-blue.png|Blue Jumanji Ranger Bethany Walker.jpg|Bethany Walker Prj-pink.png|Pink Jumanji Ranger SeaplaneMcDonough.png|Seaplane Mc Donough Prj-black.png|Black Jumanji Ranger RubyRoundhouse.jpg|Ruby Roundhouse Prj-red.png|Red Jumanji Ranger FranklinFinbar.jpg|Franklin Finbar Prj-green.png|Green Jumanji Ranger ShellyOberon.jpg|Shelly Oberon Prj-yellow.png|Yellow Jumanji Ranger Allies * Former Jumanji Rangers Gallery AlanParrish|Alan Parrish Prj-blue.png|Blue Jumanji Ranger SarahWhittle.jpg|Sarah Whittle Prj-pink.png|Pink Jumanji Ranger PeterShepherd.jpg|Peter Shepherd Prj-black.png|Black Jumanji Ranger JudyShepherd.jpg|Judy Shepherd Prj-red.png|Red Jumanji Ranger CarlBentley.jpg|Carl Bentley Prj-green.png|Green Jumanji Ranger NoraShepherd1.jpg|Nora Shepherd Prj-yellow.png|Yellow Jumanji Ranger Legends Main article: Legendary Rangers (Jumanji) * Power Rangers Old Sharks * Power Rangers Sharknado * Power Rangers Code Lyoko * Power Rangers Henry Danger And Introducing the Game Shakers Rangers * Power Rangers Game Shakers Episodes # Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle # Jumanji: The Next Level Category:Mihailomateja.popovic